<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undergoing Change by TransManWillGraham (BisexualHannibalLecter)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568916">Undergoing Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/TransManWillGraham'>TransManWillGraham (BisexualHannibalLecter)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood and Breath Are Only Elements [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Kink, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Menstruation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pre-Relationship, Resolved Sexual Tension, Season/Series 01, Sexual Humor, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Graham, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Will Graham Knows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/TransManWillGraham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will doesn't show up for work one day, Hannibal takes it upon himself to check on the supposedly sick profiler. What he finds is far from what he expected, and what he gets is far more than what he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood and Breath Are Only Elements [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Undergoing Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be sweet and funny, but then Will made his little cannibal/period joke and I decided I had nothing to lose so. Here this is. I wrote this is two days and I honestly do not know what happened.</p><p>Don't ask me why Will went off his HRT okay I don't know, I just wanted to project my own menstruation frustration.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been quite a concerning thing to Hannibal when Will failed to show up at the forensics lab to consult on the latest case, and when he failed to call or text Hannibal back over the course the hour that the man spent attempting to reach him on and off as he assisted the others with the task at hand. When he asked Jack, the man had only replied with a shrug, saying Will called in that morning and said he was sick. When pressed for details, Jack only responded that Hannibal shouldn’t push it. Confused as he is, Hannibal leaves Jack be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recounts the events of the day before as he makes his way to his car, ignoring his entire routine until it crosses over with Will’s, particularly at dinner. He remembers noticing how much Will shifted during dinner, seeming uncomfortable and agitated, even as he carried on friendly conversation with Hannibal and complimented his cooking. He remembers grabbing the man’s coat to offer it to him, yet another excuse simply to be close to him. He remembers the electric feeling of Will’s fingers brushing against his, and remembers thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I could kiss him. I wish I wasn’t so polite.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And then he remembers inhaling deeply as Will’s eyes were averted, attention solely on finding the other armhole of his jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s nose twitches at the memory, remembering the odd scent, unsure how he hadn’t noticed it when Will arrived. It was odd but familiar, and Hannibal could not place it. He wonders if he was smelling the beginnings of Will’s sickness. Hannibal ultimately assumes that, yes, it was the beginning of whatever ailment was currently afflicting his friend, and that he should go see him instead of returning to Baltimore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Less than an hour later, Hannibal is parking in the driveway next to Will’s small home, just behind Will’s car. He can hear barking before he reaches the porch, smiling fondly at the front door as he approaches it, preparing for the onslaught of fur and saliva. He’s grown to like Will’s dogs quite a bit, not minding the mess they make of his clothes when he visits, but no one else needs to know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal knocks on the door and receives no answer. He raises his hand to knock again, and a scent hits him, overpowering dust and old paint and dog hair. Its blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about it is off, almost like it’s diluted. Hannibal doesn’t take another second to contemplate the scent, only concerned with how strong and overwhelmingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is. Whatever is in the house bleeding, it isn’t a creature of any sort Will might have dragged from the forest. Hannibal’s own blood rushes through his veins as the possibilities of what this could mean wash over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will might be bleeding. Will might be hurt or dead inside the house, and Hannibal will be the first to find him, the one to save him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will has a dead body inside. Will has taken that final step and joined Hannibal in his world. Hannibal’s heart soars at this idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he can’t help but worry. He could just as easily open the door to find Will injured rather than a victim, and the former is nowhere near a pleasant idea. He wants Will— needs Will. He needs to guide him through his becoming, needs to show him who he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs to tell Will he loves him, and for Will to reply in kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing he’s spent too long thinking, Hannibal reaches for the doorknob, twisting it and finding the door to be unlocked. He steps inside and calls out for Will, ignoring as seven sets of claws ruin the hems of his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will? Will, are you alright?” The scent of blood hits Hannibal again, harder this time, and he begins to follow it to Will’s room. “It smells like blood in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal rounds the corner and looks into Will’s room, finding a sight far from what he expected. Will is lying on his back, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, half-hidden under a blanket. There’s a mess of snacks on his nightstand, along with a bottle of pills, and a bottle of water on his bed. There’s a thick cord leading from the mattress to a plug on the bottom of the back wall, and Hannibal realizes Will is laying on a heating pad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal's thoughts are cut short when his eyes land back on Will, seeing his mouth move. “Pardon me,” he says. “I did not catch that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rolls his eyes. “I said no shit, Sherlock. Of course it fucking smells like blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s brow furrows. “I don’t understand,” he replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will groans. “Didn’t Jack tell you?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent Crawford told me you were sick. I fail to see what that has to do with the heavy scent of blood in the air, Will, or why it is coming from this room, presumably from you. Did you injure yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looks at Hannibal in confusion. “Are you stupid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal looks back at Will with greater confusion and slight indignation. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you read my medical files?” Will asks. His jaw clenches suddenly and his hand drifts to his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s concern begins to override his confusion, but he resists the urge to reach out and touch Will. “I did not. I decided if there was anything pertinent, I would, but nothing in our sessions or otherwise has warranted—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Will groans. His voice is a bit breathier, betraying the pain he’s in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will, what is wrong? Is there any way I can help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will huffs. “I’m on my fucking period,” he says. “You can help by getting me some pain meds. I know you’ve got to have something on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal blinks. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hannibal, you’re a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>doctor.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am no longer a surgeon, I am a psychiatrist,” Hannibal says. “My apologies. I simply hadn’t considered this. I did not go through your medical records, and you did not divulge this information to me, so I made other assumptions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can see that,” Will grumbles, wincing again at the pain in his abdomen. “Now what about those painkillers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal sighs. “I’m afraid I do not have any. I keep certain medicines at my office and home, but there is nothing you can use in my car.” Hannibal looks over to the bottle of pills on the nightstand, picking them up. “It seems as though you already have medicine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheap over-the-counter shit,” Will grouses. “Took one about thirty minutes ago. Barely helped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hums and sets the bottle of pills back down. “I see.” He looks back to Will. “Is there anything else I can do for you, Will? Anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looks at Hannibal as if studying him, as if weighing two incredibly heavy options. Finally, he swallows and says, “Stay. I think…I think having some company would help. The first day always hurts the most and I…” Will looks somewhat embarrassed. “I don’t want to be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t wish such a fate upon you,” Hannibal says, removing his coat and suit jacket. He leaves the room only to hang the items on the hooks by Will’s door When he returns, he steps to the opposite side of the bed. “May I sit with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nods. “Make yourself at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal does just that, removing his shoes, belt, and vest before settling on the bed next Will. He keeps some distance between them, as much as can be managed on such a small mattress, and clasps his hands on top of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are your menstrual cramps usually this bad?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will swallows audibly. “No. Some months there’s barely any pain beyond a little lower back soreness. Other months it’ll be so bad I want to cry. Some months it’s somewhere in between. The pain comes in waves and it feels like I’m being stabbed in the gut from the inside. It wasn’t a problem while I was taking hormones, so I just sort of forgot about it, but I stopped recently so… yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a good month, a bad month, or an in-between month?” Hannibal asks, turning onto his side to look at Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will glances at Hannibal out of the corner of his eye, holding his gaze for a moment. “Bad,” he breathes. “That’s why I wanted—” Will’s eyes go wide and his breath picks up. Both of his hands fist the bedsheets. His mouth suddenly forms a thin, straight line and he lets out a pained whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of the dogs lift their heads in the living room and begin trotting into Will’s room, but Hannibal shoos them away, sliding off the bed to shut the door. He rushes back over to Will, kneeling on his side of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will?” he whispers. “What’s wrong? What can I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will lets out another pained noise, eyes screwed shut tightly, and grabs for Hannibal, one of his hands eventually finding Hannibal’s hand and squeezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurts,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyes open and Hannibal can see fresh tears welling. Without thinking, he presses a kiss to Will’s knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” he says, lips still brushing against Will’s skin. “Breathe for me. It’s alright. This feeling will pass, I promise, and I’ll have medication ready for next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will blinks, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. He nods just slightly in response and tries to even out his breathing. Moments later he inhales sharply and his free hand grabs at the thick waistband of his boxers, pushing them down a bit, exposing the tops of his hip bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s eyes widen at the action. With the shift in garments comes a new waft of the scent of Will’s blood. “Will—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s here,” Will says, fingers gently pressing against the skin of his lower belly, just inches below his navel. “It hurts…so fuck…fucking bad,” he says, breathing heavily between words, a sign that the pain was becoming worse. He bites his lip harshly, nearly drawing blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s free hand nudges Will’s fingers out of the way, replacing them with his palm. Just as he suspected, Will tenses, and then relaxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal,” he moans, voice low and breathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal can feel heat rising to his cheeks. He wishes he could hear Will say his name like that more often. Though, preferably, under different circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little.” Will nods. “Warm. Thank you.” Will covers Hannibal’s hand with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several minutes of silence pass before Will’s breathing is back to normal, and several more before Will releases Hannibal’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s over for now. Still sore, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to keep my hand here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will blinks at Hannibal, seemingly shocked by the question, as if he’s just now remembered where Hannibal is touching him. He nods, but begins to sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go to the bathroom first. Day one is also really heavy for me,” he says, wincing as he moves off the bed. He wobbles a bit when he stands up, but Hannibal balances him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of yourself,” Hannibal tells him as he lets him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hums and heads to the bathroom. A few minutes later his head pops out of the doorway and he looks nervous again. “Hannibal,” he says, very pointedly avoiding eye contact. “Would it…Would you, uh…Is it okay with you if I leave my boxers off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal controlled his expression and fought off the mental image of Will Graham fully nude from the waist down. “Do you intend to bleed freely onto the bed?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will snorts. “No. I…” He purses his lips and the anxiety in his eyes reappears. “Pads aren’t exactly made for boxers,” he mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nods slowly. “I see. I don’t mind at all, Will, whatever makes you most comfortable. You’re the one in pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will swallows. “Right,” he says. He steps out of the bathroom and Hannibal forgets how to breathe for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will is still in his t-shirt, but his boxers are gone, leaving him in a pair of soft blue cotton panties, so close in color to the tiny boxer shorts Hannibal often saw Will in when he visited him in the morning unannounced. Waking up an hour early was always worth it to see him like that. And now that he’s seeing Will in even less, his mind can’t help but wander. So much so that he misses what Will says for a second time that evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies,” he says, refocusing on the world around him. “What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said are you sure this isn’t weird,” Will replies, walking over to the bed. “I can change—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal shakes his head. “Nonsense. I was a surgeon, Will, your state of undress does not faze or discomfort me in any way, I assure you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Will says, laying back down. Despite Hannibal’s words, he still throws the blanket over himself. He pats the space on the mattress next to himself. “Lay back down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal climbs onto the bed, maintaining the same respectable distance as earlier, until Will tugs on his sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re the Ripper and everything, but I’m not scared of you. Come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal chuckles and slides closer to Will. “Using me for my warmth?” he teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will grabs one of Hannibal’s hands, settling it back on his lower stomach, only the thin fabric of the blanket separating skin from skin. “Undoubtedly,” he replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hums and doesn’t allow himself to think twice before saying, “If the heat isn’t working for you, I’ve heard of some alternate methods for treating menstrual pains.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will raises a brow. “Yeah? Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal swallows. “Well, orgasms have been shown to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking or I’ll sic all seven of my dogs on you,” Will grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant no offense, Will. I only wanted to offer my advice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will licks his lips, a grin spreading across his face. “I know.” He turns to look Hannibal in the eye. “I just don’t trust you not to literally eat me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are only a few moments of silence before Will snorts, too amused by his own joke to stifle his laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Will</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hannibal says, scandalized. He feels his face warm again, and suddenly the image of his head between Will’s legs appears in his mind. He shudders at the thought of how Will’s blood would taste, of how it would feel smeared along his jaw as he devoured Will in the only way he desired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to admit that was good!” Will says, slapping Hannibal’s arm playfully. “Come on. You get all your stupid cannibal puns, let me have this one joke.” Will turns to look at Hannibal. “Hannibal?” He takes in Hannibal’s flushed expression and feels him shudder. “Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Will breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hannibal all but growls, his face feeling feverish at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal, that’s gross,” he says, trying not to laugh again. “I’m on my </span>
  <em>
    <span>period</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>bleeding</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal blinks. “And?” he asks, trying to repress another shiver. He subtly inhaled, but it did not go unnoticed by Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re unbelievable,” he mutters, both hands coming to rest atop Hannibal’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal huffs in response and relaxes, looking at Will’s hands. He can’t repress his smug smile when he catches sight of something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will,” he says lowly. “There’s blood under your fingernails.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will goes stock still. “Yeah,” he replies. “Uh, yeah, changing pads isn’t the cleanest job in the world, Hannibal. I do get blood on my hands, and washing doesn’t always get it out from under my nails so easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hums. “Oh? But I only see blood under three nails, Will. And only on one hand. Your dominant hand, it seems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stares at the ceiling, face bright red, knowing he’s been caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was gross,” Hannibal whispers, leaning in closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste it</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Will hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal bites his lip and presses his face against Will’s neck, pausing, waiting to see if Will tells him to stop, or tries to move away. Will says nothing and stays where he is, prompting Hannibal to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should. I’m sure you taste divine,” he says, exhaling the words against Will’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shivers, one hand clenching around Hannibal’s wrist, and his thighs visibly moving under the sheets, pressing together. “Hannibal,” he whines softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay, Will?” Hannibal asks, pulling back for a moment. “This is moving very quickly, I do not wish to rush or force you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nods. “It’s fine, I just.” He swallows. “Not how I expected my day to go. Not how I expected us to break the sexual tension, either. But it’s good, it’s fine, I’m just…very surprised and a bit anxious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal presses a kiss to Will’s cheek. “Just relax. Stop me the moment I do or say something you don’t like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will chuckles. “Won’t be a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now, would you like to try out what I suggested earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your words, darling boy,” Hannibal orders gently, ducking down to press a kiss to Will’s neck. “Tell me what you want me to do. Tell me how to make you feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will turns his head, brushing his nose against Hannibal’s. He hums and licks his lips before slowly breathing the words, “Touch me.” His lashes flutter. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal kisses Will and pushes the blanket off of him, settling one hand on his thigh, gently spreading Will’s legs. His fingers trail back up Will’s leg, skirting over his hip, and settle on the hemline of his panties. He feels Will roll his hips up and gasp softly against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal,” he whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nips at Will’s lower lip and slips his hand under the fabric, sliding his fingers in further until he feels the unmistakable wetness of Will’s blood. “Filthy,” he teases, dragging his fingers back up and over Will’s clit, satisfied when he lets out a high-pitched and desperate noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-only when you do it,” Will replies, fingers closing around Hannibal’s wrist. “Hannibal, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal chuckles to himself and kisses Will again, rubbing slow circles over his clit. “Is that why you want me to touch you so badly? Do you want me to make you a mess, Will? Do you want me to ruin you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyes lock with Hannibal’s for a moment. “What if I do?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal knows Will doesn’t mean sex. All of the air leaves his lungs and his fingers still, causing Will to whine again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to talk about that afterward,” Hannibal finally says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nods. “Whatever you want, Hannibal, just—” He huffs and lets go of Hannibal’s wrist, his hand sliding atop Hannibal’s own and pressing Hannibal’s fingers against his clit again before rutting against them. He tips his head back and moans. “Fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal is suddenly very aware of just how uncomfortable his pants are. “Needy thing,” he says, nuzzling against Will’s cheek and beginning to move his fingers again. “Gorgeous. Let me take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nods and withdraws his hand, moving it behind Hannibal to slide into his hair and pull him in for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal moans softly into the kiss. “How long before I arrived did you orgasm?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t,” Will replies. “Why do you think I was so pissy? You drove up and interrupted me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did the blood on your fingers go, then? You certainly didn’t seem like you had gotten up between the time of my arrival and the time of my…” He hums, searching for the proper choice of words. “Discovery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyes open, locking with Hannibal’s own yet again, and he very purposefully licks his lips. Hannibal barely restrains himself from pouncing on Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you didn’t taste it,” Hannibal says, sounding out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will grins. “I lied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal kisses him again, shoving his tongue into Will’s mouth, searching for the bitter, coppery aftertaste of Will’s blood. When he pulls back, he says, “You know how I feel about lies, Will. Especially between us.” There’s no bite to the statement, no real underlying threat as there would be with a meaningful lie, but his voice deepens all the same, practically growling out the words in mock anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shivers at Hannibal’s tone. “What are you going to do about it, Doctor Lecter?” he asks teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hums, face pressed against Will’s throat, tongue sliding over his pulse point. “I may not let you finish,” he replies, fingers dipping down to tease his entrance. The material of the pad rubbing against his knuckles is unpleasant, but he ignores it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyes widen and he fixes Hannibal with a desperate, pleading look. “Hannibal,” he says softly, fingers tugging at Hannibal’s hair. “Hannibal, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal stays still, watching Will bat his lashes and bite his lip to no avail, waiting to see what real want drives him to. Eventually, something in Will’s eyes changes, and Hannibal can almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the shift in his demeanor, slight as it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to be helping me, Hannibal,” Will says. “This is supposed to help me not be in so much pain. You don’t want me hurting again, do you? Or are the looks of agony and ecstasy the same to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal isn’t sure when his breathing picked up or when the restricting fabric of his pants became truly unbearable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to see me in pain?” Will asks, brushing his lips against Hannibal’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not from this,” Hannibal chokes out, fingers finally moving again, sliding through the slick mess between Will’s thighs as he finds his clit again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not from this,” Will repeats, moaning into Hannibal’s mouth. “From what, then? Your own hand?” Will’s thighs spread further and one of them presses against the bulge in Hannibal’s slacks. He chuckles softly. “Do you want to be the only one to make me feel pain, Hannibal? Make me bleed for you and then clean it with your tongue?” He kisses Hannibal deeply, swallowing every sound the man makes as he ruts against Will’s thigh. “Would you rip me to pieces and put me back together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hannibal breathes. “Yes. Will…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a bit more,” Will says, his controlled facade slipping away. “Please, Hannibal, please, I need—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Hannibal whispers, kissing him again and again as his fingers begin to move quicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s hips buck, following Hannibal’s hand eagerly and tugging roughly at his hair. When his orgasm finally hits him it feels like the world around them has stopped, leaving only the two of them breathing and moving against each other in an otherwise still landscape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Will’s body joins the stillness, muscles going lax as the last aftershocks of his orgasm course through him. The only part of his that continues to move is his chest, heaving in the aftermath of the experience. His fingers, still nestled in Hannibal’s hair, twitch slightly as he groans, feeling soreness in his wrist and lower back. He grunts as he shifts, shoving the heating pad out from under him, the warmth nearly unbearable coupled with the heat flowing through his veins, sweat pooling behind his knees and on the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he says, leaning in for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal obliges, kissing Will chastely as he removes his hand from his underwear, bringing his fingers to his lips as he pulls away. He keeps full eye contact with Will as he sucks each finger clean, staining his lips and teeth red with Will’s blood. He can’t stop the soft moans bubbling up in his throat at the taste. Flecks of blood linger under his nails, but he doesn’t quite mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freak,” Will mumbles, tone affectionate. He pulls Hannibal in for yet another kiss, surprising him. “Shame I’ll never get to taste you like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal has never blushed so much in his life, he’s sure of it. He doesn’t know what Will Graham does to him, but he certainly does it well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to return the favor?” Will asks, fingers carding through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal shakes his head. “I’ll be fine. I lost myself for a moment, I’ll admit, but this was about you. I am perfectly content knowing you are sated for the time being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Will replies, turning onto his side, his hand leaving Hannibal’s hair finally. “Do we have to discuss what I said now or can I nap first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal breaks eye contact. “May I ask one question before you sleep? For my sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Will says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal inhales deeply, wondering if he truly wants to risk being wrong. “Did you mean what you said?” he finally asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will kisses him, lips sliding against Hannibal’s like they were made for each other. Hannibal wonders if they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every word,” Will confesses, voice barely above a whisper. “Every single word. I want you, Hannibal. Every part of you. And I want you to teach me how to embrace every part of myself.” He cups Hannibal’s cheek, thumb stroking along his cheekbone. “But I want to sleep first and enjoy this part of you for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounds like a confession of a different kind, but neither of them pushes the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s heart beats so hard in his chest he thinks it might burst out. He turns his head to kiss Will’s palm. “Anything you want,” he says, moving closer and wrapping an arm around him. His hand slides up Will’s back and into his hair, petting it soothingly. “Sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hums and shifts, snuggling against Hannibal and pulling the blanket back up, settling it just above his stomach and throwing an arm over Hannibal’s middle. “Good night,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hardly noon,” Hannibal replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good </span>
  <em>
    <span>night</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Will insists, giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal relents, pressing a kiss to Will’s forehead. “Good night.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this story please leave a kudos! Comments are super appreciated! If you want to find/follow/friend me on other platforms, here are my usernames! Don’t be shy! </p><p>@bisexywill on Tumblr (Main Blog)<br/>@bisexual-hannibal-lecter on Tumblr (Writing Blog)<br/>@bisexywill on Twitter (Writing Updates &amp; Stuff)<br/>@baby mongoose#6953 on Discord</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>